Lassasse un poétique
by MetaBenn MadMeta
Summary: Lassasse est un personnage étrange, c'est ces démences que les juments présentes vont subir.


Nous ne somme à présent plus que deux, plus aucune de nos amies ne sont en vie. Pourtant nous étions unies. Et nous avons tout perdu sauf ces quatre lettres. Toutes étaient des poèmes. Maggle Lac était la première à partir. On a retrouvé sa lettre dans sa chambre.

" _Nager dans la mer fut tout le cours de ma vie._ _  
_ _Dommage, c'est comme cela qu'elle se finit._

 _J'aurais aimé vous dire ça en face._ _  
_ _Bien que je n'en aurais pas eu l'audace._

 _Je compte sur vous pour garder la mer._ _  
_ _Je me sens partir, je rejoins ma mère._

 _Elle aura été loin, cette ample maladie._ _  
_ _Je me suis donné pour être la plus coriace._ _  
_ _Mais il est préférable que je sois la première._

 _Votre amie, Maggle Lac"_

Nous avons lu cette lettre ensemble, puis lors de son enterrement. Nous avons pleuré ensemble, avec toute sa famille.

Maggle nous avait quitté à cause d'une maladie sous forme aiguë. Nous avons pu demander à sa famille si elle avait remarqué quelque chose de changé chez elle. Carrie Swim nous a expliqué que depuis un moment, elle était en dépression, de fièvre, des douleurs musculaires et d'autres symptômes encore.

Après quelques recherches dans des livres avec une amie, j'ai identifié la maladie qu'elle subissait. Il s'agissait de la leptospirose. Cette maladie n'est mortelle que sous sa forme aiguë. Pourtant ce cas est rare, alors pourquoi elle ?

La deuxième à partir était cette pauvre Lonely Career. Aucune maladie ne s'était attaquée à elle. Elle avait commis un suicide. Nous l'avons retrouvée pendue dans son cottage près de Canterlot. Elle aussi, avait laissée une petite lettre.

 _"Je suis pas très bonne en poème mais je vais quand même essayer._

 _J'ai bien trop vécu dans les problèmes._ _  
_ _Rajouter le décès d'une de mes amies._ _  
_ _Je souhaitais être la deuxième._ _  
_ _Avant que vous ne disparaissiez aussi._

 _Cependant je vous écris cette lettre._ _  
_ _Bien que j'en ai le trac._ _  
_ _Et je vous dis cela avec tout mon être._ _  
_ _Je ne peux vivre sans Lac._

 _Adieu. Lonely Career"_

Cette lettre était signée avec une vieille maison, représentant sa Cutie Mark, à côté de son nom.

J'ai lus cette lettre en compagnie de Shining Smile et de Glossy Gold.

Wing Swiftness, elle, restait introuvable.

Juste avant le décès de Career, Wing avait enfin réussi à intégrer les Wonderbolts, alors nous avons eu l'idée d'aller rendre visite à Spitfire. Elle devait avoir quelques informations, du moins, c'est ce qu'on pensait.

"Négatif, cela fait déjà trois jours qu'elle ne s'est pas présentée." disait-elle d'un ton ferme.

On a pu lui expliquer les deux derniers jours, mais le troisième, on ne pouvait que supposer le pourquoi de son absence.

Spitfire nous avait envoyé dans ses quartiers pour lui rendre visite. Mais quand nous sommes arrivées, le corps de Wing Swiftness gisait sur le sol. Ses sabots se joignaient devant son cou où elle y avait planté un couteau. Devant elle se tenait un bureau avec une feuille dessus. Nous l'avons lu ensemble.

 _"Quelle était ma foi, ma seule conviction._ _  
_ _Même avec le cœur brisé._ _  
_ _Même sous le poids de la vie._ _  
_ _C'était mon bon choix, ma seule décision._

 _Je dicte pas à pas, mon élévation._ _  
_ _Même si il en est ainsi._ _  
_ _Même s'en pouvoir m'envoler._ _  
_ _Elle ne manquera pas, ma disparition._

 _Wing Swiftness._

 _PS : regardez au dos de la lettre."_

Au dos, il y avait des notes supplémentaires. Elles parlaient d'une personne qui l'avait forcé à écrire un poème de son suicide.

Nous n'avons pas compris qui cela pouvait être. Et nous n'avions aucun indice.

Nous avions prises la décision de rester proche, les unes des autres afin d'éviter toute nouvelle perte. Nous nous rendîmes toutes à la bibliothèque, où Twilight avait accepté de nous héberger, et nous y somme restées pendant des heures, sans bouger, sans parler.

Nous pleurions intérieurement la perte de nos amies. Jusqu'à ce que le silence soit rompu.

"Je vais au toilettes," expliqua Glossy Gold.

"Je te suis... nous te suivons," dit Shining Smile, visiblement inquiète.

"C'est bon, la salle est close, et puis je n'ai plus besoin que l'on m'amène au pot." reprit notre amie avec un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Shining n'insista pas plus, elle est revenue puis s'est rassise auprès de moi.

Nous avions longtemps attendu le moindre signe de vie de notre amie, jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse percevoir dans le silence, des bruits de cris étouffés. Nous nous sommes hâtées de nous rendre devant les toilettes, et nous avons hurlé le nom de Glossy.

Personne ne répondait, alors on a enfoncé la porte avec notre magie.

Marie était sur le sol avec la brosse pour toilette enfoncée dans la gorge et une lettre écrite sur du papier toilette.

 _"Désolé d'être parti si soudainement._ _  
_ _Désolé de ne pas avoir accepté votre compagnie._ _  
_ _Veuillez m'excuser d'avoir excepté que nos cœurs soient unis._ _  
_ _Mais pour lui, nous sommes toutes des aliments._

 _Je vous aurais accompagné dans cet or qu'est la vie._ _  
_ _Je suis soufflé_ _  
_ _Très fatigué_ _  
_ _Je vous souhaite de vivre, plus que n'importe qui._

 _Glossy Alexendra Gold._

 _PS : Swiftness avait raison !"_

C'est peu après que Discord nous apparut. Il avait appréhendé ce type, mais d'une quelconque façon, il avait réussi à s'enfuir disait-il.

"Il répond au nom de Lassace et il m'a très précisément dit qu'après avoir entendu le poème de Maggle Lac à son enterrement, il eut une révélation. Pour lui, chaque poème était magnifique quand celui-ci était écrit, à l'article de la mort."

Seule Maggle était morte. Les autres furent assassinées.

Cette idée ruinait totalement mon amie de cristal. Elle n'eut pas laissée le plaisir au tueur d'entendre une nouvelle poésie. Elle aussi était partie. Elle s'était lancée du haut de l'arbre heurtant le sol tête la première.

 _Je me retrouve seule à présent._ _  
_ _J'hésite._ _  
_ _Devrais-je lui faire ce présent ?_ _  
_ _J'hésite._

 _Je vous le demande en dessous de la pluie._ _  
_ _Cela est encomiastique ?_ _  
_ _Devrais-je rédiger une poésie._ _  
_ _À l'assassin poétique._


End file.
